Numerous types of materials are used in such a manner as to be subject to fatigue. In some instances such materials are exposed to a specific environment.
It is an object of this invention to provide a machine for fatigue testing of materials.
It is another object of this invention to provide a machine which is particularly adapted for tensional fatigue testing of materials.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a machine which is capable of testing materials in a specific environment.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a machine which is capable of simultaneously testing a plurality of material specimens.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of construction, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.